In general, a hood portion is arranged on an upper side of a cooking portion that includes a gas range or an electric range to inhale cooking smell and smoke generated when food is cooked.
However, in the related art, the hood portion is fixedly arranged on the upper side of the cooking portion, and in the case of cooking food using a cooking vessel having a small size or a cooking vessel having a low height, such as a frypan, the distance between the hood portion and the cooking vessel becomes far, and this causes the hood portion to be unable to effectively inhale the cooking smell and smoke.
As a scheme to solve this problem, the hood portion may be arranged close to the cooking portion. In this case, however, a cooking space that is required when a user cooks food in front of the cooking portion cannot be properly secured. Further, such an arrangement of the hood portion close to the cooking portion may spoil the appearance of the cooking portion.
To resolve this, a scheme has recently been proposed, in which a hood portion that is movable upward and downward is arranged on the ceiling. In this case, while the food is cooked, the hood portion moves downward to inhale the cooking smell and smoke, whereas when the cooking is completed, the hood portion moves upward to be located adjacent to the ceiling. However, in the case of the hood portion that is arranged on the ceiling, a driving portion that drives the hood portion upward and downward transfers a driving power to the hood portion mainly through a wire, and thus upward/downward movement of the hood portion may become unstable.
Further, an island type cooking portion may be arranged roughly in the center of or on one side of a kitchen, being separated from a general cooking portion, and in this case, it is required to additionally provide a hood portion for the island type cooking portion on the ceiling, and this may cause the installation thereof to be troublesome.